1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strip metal bending means, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an apparatus for bending steel bar stock segments into the shape of horseshoes, the device also being usuable as a work vice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The modern farrier's primary work, like those of ancient times, is to properly fit horses with shoes for various purposes, such as working, pleasure riding, racing and the like. However, the present farrier is faced with the problem of taking his work to the horse rather than the horse being brought to the blacksmith shop.
Therefore, it is important that he be able to carry with him, the necessary metal working tools in order to properly fit the horse's hoof, at the site.
Often the farrier is faced with normal metal shoes from strip bar stock to fit a special case shoeing job on the site away from the shop. This becomes an extremely difficult job when the shoe must be formed by the hammer and anvil method. However, if the shoe could be preformed at the site, then only minor modifications would be necessary with the hammer and anvil.
The previous shoe bending devices were extremely heavy duty, cumbersome, expensive and complicated in their use. The available prior art devices could feasibly be owned only by a large blacksmith shop.